Storm Rider
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: Isaac's Story. Raised by humans only to find out at the age of ten that he is 3/4ths gentry follow along as Isaac learns what it is to be a gentry prince.
1. Clear Skies

**Storm Rider**

_**Disclaimer: characters belong to Richelle Mead, I'm just borrowing them to play with**_

**Part I: Stormy Weather**

**Chapter 1: Clear Skies**

_Something wet hit my cheek. "I love you so much, don't you ever forget that. I love you little Isaac and Ivy too"_

_I was warm and perfectly happy at the sound of this voice. I recognized it but I couldn't tell from where._

"_And I am so sorry. So sorry, but it's for the best. I have to go, but I promise everything will be okay. I'll come back for you one day. I promise."_

_My eyes opened and I blinked. There was a pretty red head woman leaning over me. At least I think she's pretty. It's really blurry. She leans down and kissed my forehead. "Mommy has to go away right now okay. But I'll be back, I promise."_

_She tried to smile and she started to come more in focus. There is water falling from her eyes and that's what's making my cheeks wet._

_She walks away and then I frown. Where is she going?_

"_Goodbye, my babies" she whispers and just like that she's gone._

My eyes snap open.

I blinked a few times trying to get my bearings. I was hot and sweaty. The sun was betting down pretty viciously. Surrounding me were my fellow students in equally horrible black robes. Elementary School Culmination. I must've fallen asleep during all the boring speeches because now our principal was reading out names.

"Lillian Porter"

The red head jumped up from her seat and walked across the stage.

I looked to the crowd where all of the proud parents were taking pictures and recording the whole process. It was way too much if you asked me. We were just going from the fifth to the sixth grade but apparently that's a big deal.

"Karen Randal"

The girl next to me jumped up and went to go get her fake diploma. I wiped the sleep from my eyes so that way I could at least attempt to look like I care when they called my name.

"Isaac Reed"

That's me. I walked across the stage and took the diploma shaking hands with the principal. I saw Candace in the second row taking pictures. She frowned a little probably wondering why I wasn't smiling. I tugged the corner of my lip up just a little bit but that was enough for her, she smiled and clicked away furiously.

"Ivy Reed"

I stepped off to the side with the rest of my class as my twin sister walked the stage behind me. She smiled big and waved for the camera as she took her diploma.

Candace and Charles aren't our real parents but they're the only parents we've ever had. They've been taking care of us for all that I could remember.

I was four years old when I first found out. Evan, Charles' nephew came over to visit and for some reason (maybe because it was the Christmas holiday) he pulled out one of our old family photo albums. There was a red headed woman holding Ivy in a picture. I asked him who it was and he said:

"_That's Eugenie, your real mom."_

_I frowned at him puzzled. "What do you mean my real mom?" I asked._

"_Eugenie is your mom, she gave birth to you and Ivy" Evan said as if I didn't know what a mom was._

"_Well what happened to her? Why isn't she here?" I asked._

"_I don't know. Maybe one day when you're older I'll tell you the whole story" he said and he rubbed my hair. I batted his hand away and pondered what he had said._

Naturally I was curious so the next day I had asked Candace about my real parents. She didn't like the way I used the word 'real' but she pulled Ivy and me to the side and gave us the bare minimum. She said our mother name is Eugenie and she had come to stay with her while she was pregnant because she was in danger. After she gave birth, the danger wasn't over so she left us where no one could find us in order to protect us. I had no idea what that meant then, and I still don't understand. How can a person just up and leave their kid, even to protect them?

Evan always was the one who used to tell me things that no one else would. When I was six, Evan over heard me telling Ivy that fairies aren't real and he contradicted me saying that fairies were very much real. I didn't believe him at the time. I thought he was humoring Ivy to keep her from throwing one of her dolls at me. (She was in a throwing things faze, even threw a lamp once and broke it).

A week after he told me fairies were true, Evan, started telling me about how he highlighted as a shaman on the weekends and after school. He even showed me his wand. I told him he watched way too much Harry Potter and the next thing I knew he'd be trying to fly away on a broom. He laughed at me then. But I've come to believe that fairies do exist. I don't know how he convinced me. I just knew that he wouldn't lie to me and if he was serious when he said fairies exist, then fairies must exist.

Something sharp hit my wrist and I looked up. Ivy was glaring at me. I raised my eyebrow in question when I realized everyone else was singing and swaying along to one of our two final school songs.

I tried to catch up, "…Our big hope, I won't forget them. I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later. I knew that you screamed 'Thank you' from the bottom of your heart htill the very end. A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it. The best memories…"*

I have no idea where Mrs. Kendall found the song only it was long and she made us memorize all of the words. I swayed along with the others lip synching the words, nobody would notice.

When we finished the principal had even more words to say. And then we were cued to start singing, again.

"We've been assessed we've passed our tests

And we've been good at least there been no arrest

Our grades are up our tardiest are down

It's time to go just when we're getting it down

Our minds have grown not diminished

Today we're officially finished

I can't believe it's time to go"

Yes! It's time to go. The first thing I did when I got off the stage was take off the hideous black robes and the stupid square hat.

Ivy was gushing with her friends all three of them leaking tears as if they'd never see each other again.

We live in a very small town. I knew for a fact if we see Brittanie and Kacey again before Monday.

"I seen you fall asleep"

I turned at the sound and faced Evan.

"Hey, man what are you doing here? I thought you had to go watch a bunch of angst-y teenagers graduate" I said. Evan teaches at the local high school. They should be glad he doesn't teach history or else he'd be telling them all what he calls the 'real' history of America and how the gentry almost took over.

"Naw, high school graduation isn't until next week. I still got a week left to try to the truth into their brains before they're off to college and they forget everything I ever told them" Evan said and he pulled me into a one armed hug.

Candace and Charles arrived then. They both gave me hugs. We managed to pull Ivy away from her friends.

I wasn't all that hungry and neither was Ivy so instead of going out for lunch we went to the local Baskin Robbins.

We all ordered our favorites. Mine is Cookies and Cream and Ivy's is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

I saw something flicker out of the corner of my eye as we were walking towards the car. Then suddenly Evan pushed me to the side and something huge tackled him to the ground.

The thing that tackled him didn't look human at all. It was big and hairy.

Ivy screamed and I realized there were more of them. I grabbed Ivy around the waist and pulled her out of the way. Evan and Candace both had wands out and were doing something while Charles was physically fighting a big tan one.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know but we have to get somewhere safe" I said.

I pulled her across the street towards our car. We didn't have the key so we crouched down on the side of the car hiding us from sight. I could still see what was going on.

It looked like someone had opened a portal and was making the bad guys disappear through it.

When they all disappeared Candace looked around frantically. "Ivy? Isaac?" she all but screamed.

"We're over here" I said standing up.

All three adults seem to sag in relief.

"Okay, let's go before more of them come back" Charles said.

We all got into the car and locked the doors.

"What was that?" Ivy whispered to me.

"I have no idea" I whispered back. It was a lie. I knew from what Evan told me that those things were yetis. A type of gentry. The more important question is why did they attack us.


	2. The Calm

**Storm Rider**

_**Disclaimer: characters belong to Richelle Mead, I'm just borrowing them to play with**_

**Chapter 2: The Calm**

Candace and Charles told us that we were attacked by out of town thug who was trying to mug us. I didn't believe it but I think Ivy did. Well she stopped asking questions. I wasn't a person to be easily distracted. Yeah sure a week had passed and I found out nothing new about who exactly attacked us and why, but I had a plan.

Evan has he last day of class today and I'm sure he'll be over for dinner. I'd just wait until after dinner until I question him. What I really wanted was for him to teach me how to fight.

Ivy and I were signed up for summer activities at the local center but they didn't have karate or any type of fighting class. I signed up for swimming, woodshop and art class. Ivy is taking swimming, dance and crafting. I had no idea why she wanted to take both swimming and dancing but she swore she could handle it and she wouldn't pull a muscle.

We still had a week before the actual summer program started and I planned on watching as much TV as I could in the mean time.

Just like I predicted Evan came over for dinner.

I had to wait through a long dinner conversation. Ivy was curious as to why Evan never had a girlfriend and Candace was edging her on. Charles was shaking his head but he knew to stay out of it. If he put in his two cents then the conversation would've gotten longer not to mention louder.

"Are you teaching summer school this year?" I asked Evan after dinner.

"No, I have this summer off" Evan said. He turned on the TV and flipped to CineMax and started watching an episode of Strike Back.

"So you've got no plans for the summer? Unless Ivy is right and you do have a secret girlfriend?" I said.

Evan laughed.

"No, I don't have a secret girl friend, and I have no definite plans. Why are you so interested in my schedule all of a sudden?" he said.

"Because I've been thinking every since that day that we were attacked by those gentry that you could teach me how to be a shaman and fight like you and Candace do." I actually didn't know Candace did until I seen her pull out a wand, but if she was carrying one of those around than she must fight off gentry too in her free time.

"I'm not sure about that" Evan said uneasily.

"Please? I want to learn. What if they attack again and it's just me and Ivy. Who is going to protect her?" I said.

Evan gave me a puzzling look.

"I suppose I could…"

"Yes!" I said loudly before he could finish.

"But I have a few conditions" he finished.

"Anything, I'll do it."

Those conditions included not telling Candace who didn't want me to become a shaman and I still had to go to the center for summer activities. Evan told me that shamans train for years and I wouldn't get a wand for a really long time but I was ready for the trails. This summer was going to be awesome!

* * *

><p>"Again!"<p>

Again? Was he serious? I stood up straight and wiped beads of sweat across my forehead. It was Saturday. We were in the park working on my training. Ivy was here somewhere with her friends probably playing on the swings gossiping about boys. I spent practically the whole morning meditating and now Evan was trying to teach me these different fighting posses he called kata.

"Okay" I nodded and I stood in the first position.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

We both looked towards the sound.

I knew that voice. "That was Brittanie, where is Ivy?"

We followed the sound of the screams. Kacey was unconscious on the ground. There was a giant ice looking thing stalking towards Brittanie. And Ivy? I looked around quickly. A big thing was carrying her over its shoulders. I took all this in, in a second and it took me less than that to react. I charged, screaming and started to punch those freaks. Ivy wasn't putting up a struggle on the guy's shoulder so I had to believe she was unconscious.

I kicked the guy in his solar plexus and he grunted.

I grabbed Ivy just as Evan opened the portal thing.

"What was that?" Brittanie screamed.

Once both of those things were gone Evan turned to us. "You should've left things to me now you're bleeding" he had to talk over Brittanie's scream. I'm surprised no one else in the park came running because of how loud she was being.

"Brittanie, look at me" Evan said.

Brittanie looked at him. They had a sort of staring contest and slowly she stopped screaming. Her eyes went blank and I heard Evan whispering something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Evan continued muttering for a second longer before Brittanie looked completely out of it.

"Hypnotizing her. I've suppressed her memories so she won't remember this" Evan said. He checked Kacey for scars.

I didn't know he could hypnotize people. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that yet.

"What's going on?" the elderly voice of Mrs. Miller asked as she peeked around a couple of rose bushes.

"The heat seems to be getting to these girls. Kacey and Ivy fainted and Brittanie freaked out" Evan said.

As far as excuses go, I thought that was pretty lame.

Mrs. Miller narrowed her eyes like she didn't believe it at first and then said "Do you need some help getting the girls down to Dr. Murphy?"

"No, that's cool we have it" Evan said.

"Okay" she said and she slowly walked away. I had a slight suspicion that Mrs. Miller was going to call the hospital as soon as she finished her daily walk just to make sure.

We went to the hospital. Dr. Murphy said fainting happens to people all the time if they don't keep themselves hydrated and he made us all promise we'd drink at least two bottles of water a day.

I'm guessing Evan told Candace and Charles what happened because later that night I heard them talking about it. It was well past midnight and I was going to sneak into the kitchen to get something to drink when I heard them talking in their room.

"Do you think something happened to Eugenie?" Candace asked.

"I'm not sure. But if something happened I'm sure Roland would tell us" Charles replied.

"We've always had a small influx of gentry appearances here. But for the past couple of weeks it's been worse. I think whatever Eugenie was running from has finally caught up to us" Candace said.

"Are you sure they're targeting the kids?"

"I think so, I don't know what our next move should be, fight them off or move?"

The AC kicked on and I couldn't over hear their conversation anymore. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of ice water.

Would we really move because of these things? Why can't we just fight them all off? Surely there can't be that many gentry in the world. I mean people would've noticed by now, wouldn't they have?

I went back up to my room only to find Ivy lying down in my bed.

I laid above the covers.

"I had a bad dream" she whispered.

"Hey, I'm here now. I'll protect you. Want to tell me about it?" I asked.

Ivy rolled so she was facing me.

"It started out normal. I was in the place that looked like Candy Land. There were giant peppermint canes, a river made of punch, and cotton candy trees.

"I was skipping down chocolate street in Dorothy's ruby red slippers singing 'oh the places you'll go' by Dr. Sues." Ivy's dreams were always this vivid, and she always seemed to remember everything like them, unlike me. My dreams were always hazy and blurry.

"There was this woman in the middle of the road. She was tall with long blonde hair. When she smiled at me it gave me the chills. I don't know why but I started to run. I looked over my shoulder and she turned into this giant red fox and she was chasing me. I wasn't watching where I was going and then I tripped and fell over a giant red vine. Then the she-fox lunched at me like she was going to attack but I woke up."

"It's okay now" I told her as her voice shook. "I'll protect you from the big bad fox."


	3. The Storm

**Storm Rider**

_**Disclaimer: characters belong to Richelle Mead, I'm just borrowing them to play with**_

**Chapter 3: The Storm **

House arrest. That is how I was coming to think of these past few days. Candace called the center and told them that we wouldn't been in for a while. No one left the house any more. Candace and Charles spent a lot of time talking, but they didn't tell us what they were saying.

Ivy was confused. She wanted to see her friends but Candace wouldn't let her.

The first day was weird though. Charles pulled me to the side and asked me what kind of websites have I been on and if I was giving away any information. We weren't allowed to join any social networks, so of course my answer was no. I guess he wanted to figure out how the gentry found us, but I was wondering why they were after us in the first place.

I was becoming incredibly bored. There was only so many hours of repeats I could watch. How come there never were any good new shows on the weekends? Instead I was in my room listening to Disturbed drawing in my favorite sketch pad.

Candace cleared her throat. I looked up from my sketching of bat girl.

"I know the past couple of days Charles and I have seemed odd. But it's for a good reason, trust me" she said.

"I do" I said with a nod.

"Okay, good. Put on your shoes, you're probably dying for fresh air."

I put on my shoes like she said and went down to the living room and waited. Everyone else was ready except for Ivy. Once she heard we were leaving the house she had to change clothes, brush her hair, and find her favorite shoes.

Once she was ready we left. I had no idea where we were going but I walked and listened as Ivy chatted.

* * *

><p>We went to the store, where we got to pick out any snacks we wanted and then we got to red box two movies of our choice each. We were going to have family night, something we haven't done in a long time. We usually get together and spend all day watching movies, eating popcorn and junk food, and playing board games.<p>

Everything was going okay.

Just as they got home, though, they were attacked again.

This time walking wraiths of fire were walking down the street setting everything ablaze. They just couldn't catch a break. The fire demons came charging at them.

"They're going for the house, they're going to burn it down" Candace shouted to Charles. She was trying to hold them off but there were too many of them.

Charles disappeared but came back a few minutes later with a water hose. I wanted to help out, but Candace told me to stay back and watch Ivy. Plus she said that they'd burn me if I touched them. I hated this feeling of helplessness and not being able to help. Anger swelled in me. If the physical heat of my anger could burn this whole block would be on fire. No wait, this whole block is on fire.

The sky was getting darker and the fire demons stood out even more. There were originally seven but now they were down to five. This wasn't looking good. I squeezed my eyes tight and wished for the power to make it all go away.

Something funny happened. There was a spark inside of me. My blood felt electric. There was a loud crash of thunder and then it was raining hard.

Violent winds and hard water was beating back the demons. I could barely hear over the sound of the thunder but I knew we weren't the only people on the block any more. There were two people standing in the street in between Candace and the demons. The taller person pulled out a wand and with a pop the last of the fire demons disappeared shrieking as they went.

The rain lightened up and I felt exhausted.

"ISAAC!"

My knees gave away under my and I felt Ivy trying to hold me up.

"Let me go" I muttered. There was no way she could hold me.

The adults were rushing towards us now. A woman got to me first, one of the new comers. She had curly light red hair and weird blue eyes.

"Whoa, you look like your father" she said.

She knew my father?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jasmine, we've got company" the other woman shouted. I looked over to her at the sound of her voice. She too had red hair, it was tied up and her eyes were a startling purple. She looked so familiar.

Darkness slowly took over me.


	4. After the Storm

**Storm Rider**

_**Disclaimer: characters belong to Richelle Mead, I'm just borrowing them to play with**_

**Chapter 4: After the Storm**

I woke up to the sound of angry voices.

"You think you can just come back and everything will be alright?"

"Did you think I was just going to sit around and watch my kids be attacked?"

"You've been gone for the past ten years"

I blinked. Evan? When did he get here? And why was he yelling with someone?

"I told you I'd be gone for years. You said you understood. I don't see what any of this has to do with you any way."

I blinked. I was in my room on my bed, Ivy was sitting at the door with her head in her hands.

"How long have they been arguing?" I asked her.

"Isaac, you're alive" Ivy said and she rushed over to me. Just as I was sitting up she crushed me.

"Hey, of course I'm alive" I managed to say hoarsely.

"Ethan just got here just as the fire man left. Those monsters destroyed our car and burnt down the Simpson's house. It was awful" Ivy said.

"Crap, I can't believe I was out of it" I said my voice still a little rough. I coughed a few times to clear my throat.

"Jasmine said you over exerted yourself" Ivy said.

"Who is Jasmine?" I asked. I got out of bed and stood unsteadily on my feet.

"She's one of the girls who came to help" Ivy said.

"Let's go downstairs" I said walking towards the door.

"Maybe you should rest some more" Ivy suggested.

That just made me feel weak and reminded me of the helplessness I felt watching the fire demons attack.

"Come on, we're not little any more. We should know what's going on" I said and I walked out of my room.

Everyone was in the living room. Evan and the mystery woman were still having a shouting match.

"I know all about you, okay, I looked you up" Evan said.

"You did WHAT?" the woman yelled.

"You never told us anything and the kids had questions. I thought they had a right to know so I started asking around about you" Evan said. Even Candace looked shocked about this.

"When?" the woman asked.

"When what?" Evan said.

"When did you start asking around? And did you notice how the attacks started after you started asking questions or had that thought not slipped into your brain you fucking idiot. If you weren't asking around about me then they wouldn't have come to call" the woman said.

The other woman, who looked like a younger version of her placed a hand on her arm.

"Evan" Candace scowled. "How come you didn't say anything? You knew it would be dangerous if you drew any attention to us."

"We had a right to know" Evan said still defiant. He turned back to the woman "Did you think we honestly wouldn't figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"Eugenie isn't human, she's gentry" Evan said.

I froze. The woman who I was ninety percent sure was my mother isn't human? What? How could that be?

Everyone was staring at Eugenie.

"Nonsense, boy. I think I'd know if Eugenie wasn't human. She's a shaman for crying out loud. I happen to know her parents. Her father is a shaman and so is she" Candace said.

"I always knew there was something different" Evan said lowly. "Remember last month when Ivy went on that sleep over and Isaac stayed the night at my house? I realized something then. My air conditioner broke but yet the house still seemed cool and it was supposed to be 110 degrees out. I tried to pin point it and I realized I was only cool when I was around Isaac. Then I thought about all the other times too. Times when it was supposed to be really hot but whenever Isaac was around I didn't feel the heat. It hit me then, he was pulling the air. Moving wind, like a gentry. So I did research. I had to look you up to be sure. "

"So what did you find out? That my mom was kidnapped by Trigun and forced to live with him for three years before Nolan came and rescued her?" Eugenie said.

The name Trigun must've meant something because Candace paled and Charles' eyes seemed to get wider with shock. Even Evan looked a little miffed.

"Oh is that not what you heard? You didn't hear that my mom was forced against her will for three long years before she gave birth to me. Don't you dare go around talking about things you have no idea about"

"No that's not what I heard" Evan said. He paced back and forth a bit. "I didn't actually find any proof. I knew you had something to do with Abigail and Art's death"

"They were kidnapping and selling gentry girls into the sex trade" Eugenie said.

"And when Eug tried to stop them they captured her too" the other red head said, I guess she's Jasmine. "You have no idea what the hell she's been through. You just had to go sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong, and now look what happened. Everybody knows where the twins are and that means these last ten years have been a waste. Eug told me she left the kids with people she trusted I guess she was wrong to trust you"

"Jasmine"

"No, he is standing there judging not knowing how hard it was for you. How hard it was for us. You have no idea what it's like being us. Having people constantly coming after us because of who our father was or because of some crazy prophecy. Don't think those past ten years went by wasted. You have no idea what we had to do to keep them hidden. And then your dumb ass couldn't even clean up after yourself"

Evan opened his mouth to speak but Jasmine wasn't done.

"No, I'm still talking. You didn't banish that wraith you talked to, I'm assuming the one who told you about Abigail and Art. You sent him to the otherworld not the underworld and he was able to go around spreading tales about how he found Eugenie's kids. We had to track everyone he ever talked to down. Why do you think it took us so long to get here? It's not easy tracking things in the otherworld there is no GPS"

"I'm sorry if my actions are what cause the latest influx of gentry attacks"

"Not if, they are" Jasmine said.

"But it was never my intention"

"Why don't everyone calm down? There are kids present" Charles nodded towards where Ivy and I stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone turned towards us.

I heard Jasmine whisper "She looks like me. I knew you named her after me but I didn't know she looked like me too."

"Don't stop talking just because we're here. We should know these things too" I said.

Ivy grabbed my arm.

"If you're gentry does that mean we are too?"

Jasmine muttered something and Eugenie flicked her and tossed her a dirty look.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, I probably woke you up. I'm sorry. Come here I want to get a proper look at you" Eugenie said.

Ivy looked at me. I nodded slowly. Ivy let go of my hand and walked more into the living room.

"Hi, my name is Ivy" she said. "What is a gentry?"

Jasmine threw Evan a dirty look.

"Gentry is a nasty word for fairy" she said.

"Fairies are real?" Ivy asked her eyes getting wide.

"They aren't the pretty little fairies you like. Fairies aren't like Tinkerbell" I said.

Ivy looked at me surprised I knew.

"I happen to be on first name basis with a pixie name Tinkerbell" Jasmine said. "She's not very nice though."


	5. New Horizons

**Storm Rider**

_**Disclaimer: characters belong to Richelle Mead, I'm just borrowing them to play with**_

**Chapter 5: New Horizons**

I'm confused.

I always imagined this day. I used to dream about the day when I'd meet my mom. I'd tell her all about my life, and we'd be happy and live happily together, just having all the fun in the world as a real family. But now that she's here, I'm not happy. I don't know what to say to her.

Should I be angry? She did abandon Ivy and me. She knew she was going to come back but still. I should be mad right? Even if she was trying to protect me. I'm sure there was another way.

On the other hand she is my mother. She bought Ivy and me into this world. We wouldn't exist without her.

A hand fell on my shoulder. "Feeling conflicted son?" Charles asked. He sat down next to me on the stairs.

"It is okay to feel confused" he continued. "But know this. It doesn't matter that I'm not your real father. I love you and always will. And I'm sure Candace is the same way. Now, your mother might now have made the best choice in your eyes. But to her she was just doing the best she could to protect you and ensure that you had a normal childhood."

"But I didn't have a normal childhood" I said. "I always knew I was different. When I found out we were adopted I thought that maybe that was the case. But that wasn't it. Evan said last night that mom isn't human. And if she's not human than I'm not either"

"Don't believe anything that man said"

I looked up and Jasmine was standing there.

"I didn't mean to ease drop. You are human, or at least part human. But Gentry aren't all bad either." She waved me off, "before you object let me say this. The only shining ones you've run into are the ones stupid enough to leave the otherworld. Not all gentry are bad. Evan is biased."

"What's the otherworld?"

"You don't know? That is where the shining ones live. Shining ones is the politically correct term for gentry. They don't like it when you call them that. The other world is really big. It has its good sides and it's bad side just like this world. I'll answer any questions you have any time you want. I'm your aunt Jasmine, that's what I'm here for" she said.

I thought about what the both of them had said. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room where Ivy was showing Eugenie pictures.

"Hi, um can I talk to you for a second, in private?" I asked.

"Sure" Eugenie said. Jasmine took Eugenie's spot and Ivy began showing her pictures.

Eugenie and I walked to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and she sat at my desk. I saw her eyes linger on the pictures I drew that were all over the wall.

"You're not a hundred percent human" I said.

"Nope" she said.

"So that means I'm not a hundred percent human" I replied.

"No, you're not" she said sadly.

"What about my father?"

"You father isn't human either" she said.

"What's his name?"

"Dorian"

I thought about that for a second.

"What did Evan mean when he said I pull air?"

"Well since I've been here I haven't felt you doing it but I suppose you have inherited some of my power. I can manipulate air" a breeze went by making her hair fly, "I can also summon water and cause a storm with lightning"

"Like yesterday? That was you" I said. I remembered the feeling I had got when the storm came.

"Yes mostly. I had thought that Jasmine was helping me out a bit, but she said it wasn't her. So maybe that storm was also you" she said.

Maybe… "Will Ivy be able to do it too?"

"I don't know, it depends. She might have inherited your father's talent or she might have only accepted part of mine. My father was able to manipulate storms too. But Jasmine can only control water and I have another half sister who can only control air."

"What does…Dorian do?" I didn't know if I should use the word dad yet. I hadn't even met him yet.

"Dorian can manipulate earth. He can cause an earthquake, make building crumble but he can also build buildings too. He'd give you this long list of all the cool things he can do, including some stuff with magma"

"Why isn't he here?" I asked.

Eugenie sighed. "You father has wanted to meet you for the longest of times. I … I didn't think it would be a good idea for him to be here. I doubt he's very happy with me right now. But he's dying to meet you."

"Are we going to meet him? Are we leaving here?"

She took another deep breath. "It's not safe for you to be here anymore" she said.

"What about Candace and Charles?"

"It'll be safe for them. When we're not here there will be no reason for the gentry to keep attacking" she said.

"So we're just leaving them? But can't we…I…what if something happens to them?"

"Nothing will happen to them, I promise"

"_Mommy has to go away right now okay. But I'll be back, I promise."_

"Okay, I believe you, mom."

She smiled brightly. I took her hand and we went back down to the living room.

Jasmine had a Twinke in her hand and was looking at it like it was a million bucks.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered.

"It's been a long time since she's had junk food" mom whispered.

* * *

><p>There hasn't been any attacks since mom arrived. Ivy and I were all packed for the move. Ivy had a sleep over so she could say goodbye to her friends. The only people I would miss were Candace, Charles, and Evan. Evan hasn't been around since that night. He did however call. I talked to him on the phone. He apologized, but then told me I should still learn how to become a shaman. I had no idea how we were going to get to the otherworld. I did some reading up on real fairy tales. There were a lot of them and no way I could read them all in three days but I read a lot. It was surprising how much of those stories were based on facts.<p>

I had no idea how we were getting to the otherworld. Jasmine said they walked here. I found that hard to believe. I mean if the otherworld was in walking distance how come people didn't go there all the time? I gathered that it was difficult for non-gentry people to cross over just like it is difficult for them to come over to this side. Jasmine explained how the yeti that attacked us wouldn't look like a yeti in the otherworld unless he wanted to. It made me think about Ivy's dream about the girl who was a fox.

Ivy said our goodbyes one last time as we set out in the morning.

We walked for quite a while until we came upon a park that rarely anyone went to any more.

"Are we stopping? Can we get some snacks from a vending machine before we continue on?" Ivy asked.

"I second that statement" Jasmine said. Jasmine was kind of weird. Yesterday she went to a grocery store and bought five bags full of candy and junk saying she was saving it for later.

"Sure. We can get some real food too if you want. There is a McDonalds down the street" mom said.

"I'm not really all that hungry. I just wanted a break. Are we going to have to walk for much longer?" Ivy asked.

"Not much longer" mom said. We got some candy from a nearby vending machine. "How do you feel about horses?"

"A pony?" Ivy asked.

Oh goodness, I'm suddenly reminded of her My Little Pony phase and the house used to be filled with those little plastic horses.

"I think they're bringing a pony" mom said.

Ivy started to gush.

Suddenly we came upon a perfect circle of flowers. "Fairy rings are a little old school, most of the crossover points are at an intersection, but this isn't a bad place" mom said.

"Can you feel that?" Jasmine asked

I felt a slight tingle but I didn't know what it was.

"What is it?"

"That is the otherworld. At crossroads is where the line between the worlds are at it's thinnest. It's good that you can feel it but I doubt you'll be able to cross over the first time without some help" Jasmine said.

Mom told us to clear our minds and relax just like meditating. I felt a tug, a slight pull. I opened my eyes and suddenly we weren't in the park anymore.

There were huge cherry trees. The grass looked really plush, unreal. Even the sun seemed brighter here and birds were chirping away happily.

So this is it? The Otherworld? Underhill? This is how far the rabbit hole went? This is Alice's Wonderland? This is Neverland where the lost boys are? This is not real, it can't be. I looked around half expecting squirrels and other woodland creatures to pop out from behind the trees and start singing. This is so unreal.

I heard Ivy gasp beside me and I knew she was feeling the same.

"This is Rowan Land, aka the better of your mother's two kingdoms" Jasmine said.

"There is nothing wrong with the Thorn Land" mom said.

"If you own a kingdom does that make you a queen?" Ivy asked.

"Yes" mom said.

"So that means I'm a princess. I'm a real fairy princess?"

Jasmine snorted but she wasn't the only one. I turned around to see ten men in uniform with horses.

"We don't like the term fairy. Shining Ones is more preferable" a man said.

"Shining One Princess doesn't sound as good as fairy princess" Ivy pointed out. "Do you have a pony for me?"

"I don't know" the man said with a frown. "Do you know how to ride a pony?"

"Hey" mom said.

"Mind out of the gutter. It would be best for her to ride with someone more experienced" the man said.

"That's true. I'll get you a pony as soon as you learn how to ride a horse" mom said.

"If that's the case can I get a unicorn?" Ivy asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Unicorns don't exist" I said.

Mom and I got on the same horse, while Ivy got on the horse with Jasmine.

"If fairies exist then unicorns exist too" Ivy said back.

We rode to a giant castle. It was weird, crazy, awesome, marvelous, impossible, just indescribable the way the world was laid out. We had to cross over to different lands sometimes going through the same one twice just to get where we were going, the Oak Castle.

Mom said that it's dad's favorite castle and he'd most likely be there. I asked how many castles did he have and she said together they had a total of four: Oak, Rowan, Thorn, and Willow.

Oak Land was beautiful. It reminded me of fall the way I've always seen it on TV only better.

When we got to the castle only the guard named Rurik stayed with us, the others went on to do other things.

We walked around the castle until we reached a guarded room. Mom nodded at one of the guards and he let us in. as the door was pushed open I looked into the room.

It looked like a really big living room. There were a lot of purple plush couches. A huge painting of mom with some man on the wall, and at a table the man from the picture sat.

He looked up when the doors opened and he froze for a second, and then he stood. He had long auburn hair, like mine. I looked at him and saw myself. We even had the same eyes. There was no doubt about it this guy must be Dorian, my father.

He walked over quickly toward us. His eyes fell on me, then Ivy then back to me. He touched both of our cheeks as if not believing we were real.

"Ivy, Thundro"

I frowned.

"Your father wanted you to be named Thundro" mom whispered.

"Thundro?" I repeated.

Dad pulled us into a bear crushing hug.

"I am so glad you're here" he whispered.

"We're glad too, dad" I said.

Ivy had tears in her eyes when dad let us go. He took one look at her and I knew he was going to spoil her. Sure enough he picked her up like a two year old. Give it a second… There she goes, asking for a pony again.


	6. Forecast

**Storm Rider**

_**Disclaimer: characters belong to Richelle Mead, I'm just borrowing them to play with**_

**Chapter 6: Forecast**

The whole no technology thing is a major drawback, but other than that the otherworld is awesome. I've only been here a month yet I still discover something new every day.

I learned how to ride a horse pretty quickly. I always went with mom when she traveled between castles. Oak castle is Ivy's favorite but she really loves the willow land. She already asked if she could have it. I told her she was too young to run a kingdom before either of our parents could reply.

Dad taught me how to use a bow. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a guard, but I have a couple of cool young ones. I don't know what I'd do if I had to have Rurik follow me around all the time.

It took me a while to get used to the clothing. The materials were really nice but nothing compares to a good pair of jeans. Thank goodness I still had all my pairs from on the human world.

The best part though is the magic. I'm getting actual magic lessons. Since mom knew I could already tap into air she's teaching me how to control the wind.

Ivy didn't seem all that interested in developing her powers yet. But she did want to see and do everything. She named her pony Brittanie. I thought it was odd she was naming her horse after her old friend but I guess she missed her sometimes.

People watch us wherever we go. There is a herald who announces us every time we enter a room it sounds something like this "May I present to you Thundro and Ivy Prince and Princess of Thorn, Willow, Oak, and Rowan of the House of Arkady, descendent of Trigun Storm King,…" the list really goes on and on.

Mom isn't too happy about the Thundro thing. But the first time a herald asked our names dad spoke before we could and now I was known all across the otherworld as Thundro. I didn't mind it. I actually kind of liked the name. Like dad said it's a name fitting of a warrior.

I'm still not comfortable with the whole free love thing. It's hard trying to eat when two people are doing _it_ right at the next table. It's even harder when it's your parents who won't stop sucking face right next to you. Ivy and I usually take our food in our rooms.

I found out I got my artistic ability from my dad. All four castles were filled with pictures drawn by him. He made us all sit down for a family portrait that took forever.

I wasn't dumb enough to believe everything was perfect. I knew there were people out there who still wanted to kill us. I heard rumors about the prophecy. I heard the mutterings about my grandpa and cousin and whether or not I was going to follow in their footsteps. Truthfully speaking I really don't want to take over the human world. What would be the point of it?


End file.
